


Merry Christmas!

by Naria_Prime



Series: Merry Christmas 2015! [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 1st person pov, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cute Moment, Decorating, Family moments, Fun, OC-POV, OC-centric, Presents, Songfic, Surprises, Wrapping Presents
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist endlich soweit! Weihnachten ist da! Und es ist noch so viel zu tun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Das ist der einzige Two-Shot dieses Weihnachten. Das zweite Kapitel kommt später.  
> Viel Spaß, und frohe Weihnachten!

Am 24. Dezember wachte ich schon ganz früh auf. Es war bis zum Abend noch so viel zu tun! Einpacken, schmücken... Und außerdem war ich aufgeregt. Einerseits war das ja eine völlig fremde Tradition, aber andererseits...  
Vor Vorfreude grinsend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Sunny und Sides. Schließlich würde ich gerne mit dem Einpacken fertig werden, bevor es Zeit wurde, dem Baum zu schmücken, dabei wollte ich nämlich auch noch mitmachen. Zumindest hatte Optimus mir versprochen, dass nicht ohne mich anfangen würden.  
Mit einem: „Kommt schon, wacht auf!“ stürmte ich das Quartier von Sunny und Sides, nur um zu sehen, dass Sides tatsächlich schon wach war, und auf dem Boden jede Menge Verpackungsmaterialien aufgestapelt hatte.  
„Zu spät!“, lachte er, ergänzte aber gleich darauf: „Sunny ist noch kurz seinen Lack polieren, oder waschen, was auch immer...“ Das brachte mich dann auch zum Lachen.  
„Er weiß schon, dass wir jetzt erst mal ziemlich viel basteln werden? Ich meine, wäre es da nicht sinnvoller, danach...“, fragte ich amüsiert nach.  
„Keine Chance. Der macht das sowieso doppelt und dreifach heute. Wir sollten echt mal anfangen, Sunny braucht noch eine Weile, glaube ich.“, erwiderte er. Im nächsten Moment hatte er dann den leicht unfokussierten Gesichtsausdruck, der bedeutete, dass er über ihre Sparkverbindung mit Sunny redete. Ich kannte das, er war dann kurz kaum ansprechbar, wenn es nicht gerade während eines Kampfes oder einer anderen wichtigen Situation war. „Ja, er sagt, wir sollen anfangen.“, erklärte er dann kurz darauf.  
„Na dann...“, meinte ich, und schnappte mir eine der herumliegenden Schachteln. Ein kurzer Blick hinein verriet mir, dass es sich um das Geschenk für Optimus handelte. Was es war, blieb aber noch mein Geheimnis...  
Hier gab ich mir ganz besonders viel Mühe. Im Bio Mode ging das echt super, und mit einer Internetverbindung, über die man ganz leicht nach Tipps suchen konnte... Trotzdem war Sides um einiges schneller als ich, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass das Geschenk für Optimus etwas ganz besonderes werden musste.  
Nicht überraschend war aber, dass Sunny erst nach gut einer halben Stunde eintraf. Ab da ging es dann allerdings super schnell, zu dritt schafften wir den Berg an Geschenken in weniger als einer weiteren Stunde, was wirklich gut war, wenn man bedachte, dass wir komplette Anfänger im Verpacken von Geschenken waren.  
„Und.. wohin damit jetzt?“, wollte Sunny schließlich wissen, als wir einfach nur noch zwischen Bergen von fertig verpackten Geschenken saßen. (Gut, Berge war vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben, aber es kam uns zumindest so vor...)  
„Wir lassen sie hier, und gehen den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken.“, erwiderte ich grinsend und stand auf. „Na los, ich will pünktlich sein!“  
„Können wir nicht erst frühstücken?“, schlug Sides vor, und wie auf's Stichwort machte sich mein Tank mit einem Grollen bemerkbar. „Dann vergeht die Zeit auch schneller...“, deutete er dazu noch an.  
„Du hattest mich schon bei 'frühstücken'.“, meinte ich, immer noch grinsend, obwohl ich jetzt merkte, wie hungrig ich eigentlich war. Frühstück war jetzt genau das richtige, trotz dem ich immer noch irgendwie aufgeregt war.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen wir dann zu dem anderen, die schon um den Weihnachtsbaum herumstanden, oder eher gesagt, um die Kisten voller Dekoration, die vor dem Baum auf dem Boden verteilt waren.  
Für einen Moment waren wir alle ein wenig ratlos, womit denn anzufangen war, bis Epps, der sich dazugesellt hatte, sagte: „Zuerst muss die Lichterkette an den Baum, dann die Kugeln, und zuletzt die Spitze.“ Es schien, als hätte er genau gewusst, warum wir zögerten.  
„Hier sind die Lichter!“, kam es fröhlich von Wheeljack, bevor noch irgendwer nachfragen konnte. Keine zwei Sekunden später hatten sich reflexartig alle ans andere Ende des Rec.-Rooms geflüchtet... „Was habt ihr denn?“, wollte der Verursacher der Beinahe-Panik verwirrt wissen. „Ich habe doch nur die Lichterkette aus der Kiste genommen.“ Dabei hielt er einen Karton hoch, auf dem gut sichtbar eine solche abgebildet war.  
„Entwarnung!“, prustete ich, mein Lachen vergeblich zu unterdrücken versuchend. „Die ist nicht von ihm...“ Das resultierte dann darin, dass die Lichterkette zwar am Baum landete, Wheeljacks Stimmung aber nicht mehr ganz so heiter war. Nun, was konnten wir denn dafür, dass er zu Explosionen neigte?  
Wie sich herausstellte, hatten wir (außer dem Lichtern) fast nur Kugeln, dafür aber welche in allen möglichen Farben, davon viele auch unseren Lackfarben nachempfunden. Wahrscheinlich Spezialanfertigungen. Warum aber mussten diese seltsamen Dinger so zerbrechlich sein?! Selbst, als wir begannen, nur in unseren Bio Modes zu schmücken, gingen noch etliche zu Bruch!  
Trotzdem dauerte es dann doch gar nicht lange, bis wir beim letzten Schritt des Schmückens angekommen waren: Der Stern. Dieser musste ganz auf die Spitze.  
„Naria, möchtest du?“, fragte Optimus mich. Zuerst war ich überrascht, klar wollte ich, aber...  
„Die Tanne ist zu groß...“, erwiderte ich leise. Das stimmte, selbst wenn ich im Botmode war, war ich ja schließlich noch ein gutes Stück kleiner als die meisten anderen.  
„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich hochheben.“, erklärte er und lächelte mich warm an.  
Das Lächeln erwidernd, meinte ich: „Natürlich möchte ich!“, und ehe ich noch etwas ergänzen konnte, hatte er mich auch schon hochgehoben und reichte mir den Stern. Jetzt war ich hoch genug, höher als einige andere. Ohne das Grinsen, dass ich normalerweise hatte, aber mit einem Lächeln, setzte ich den Stern vorsichtig an die Spitze.  
Dann drehte ich mich ein Stück und lehnte mich gegen Optimus. Egal, was andere dachten, es war völlig ok, zu kuscheln, selbst wen es etwas kindlich war, ich war noch eine Youngling, also das Äquivalent eines Kindes, wenn man den Begriff etwas lockerer sah. Und außerdem war ich ja immer noch klein genug, dass er mich auf den Arm nehmen konnte, und würde es wahrscheinlich auch bleiben, auch wenn so was leider immer seltener wurde.

So vergingen einige Minuten, aber Optimus musste selbst am 24. Dezember noch arbeiten. Ich konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, wer denn bitte an Weihnachten ein politisches Meeting abhielt!  
Und auch die anderen hatten noch was zu tun, was dazu führte, dass Sunny, Sides und ich schlussendlich allein vor dem Weihnachtsbaum standen, und nicht wirklich wussten, was wir denn jetzt tun sollten.  
Plötzlich aber unterbrach Sides die Stille: „He, mir fällt da gerade was ein! Weist du noch, letzten Sonntag, die Sache mit dem Lied? Die Idee war gar nicht so schlecht, aber was hältst du von...“ Und dann ging es los mit dem Planen...


	2. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich Weihnachten!  
> Aber was hatten Sunny, Sides und Naria jetzt eigentlich noch so spontan geplant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Ich weiß, ich bin spät dran, aber ich hatte einfach so viel vor, und kaum Zeit zum Schreiben. Aber jetzt ist das Kapitel ja da.  
> Viel Spaß!

Während wir planten, verflog der restliche Tag geradezu, und als wir allen anderen das vorbereitete Datenpaket schickten, dass sich erst mit einer ganz bestimmten Melodie öffnen lassen würde, war es auch schon spät geworden. Wir waren gerade noch rechtzeitig fertig geworden, und diesmal war es kein Streich, sondern eine Überraschung...  
Als ich dann aber auf mein Chrono sah, war ich doch ziemlich überrascht: „Frag, schon so spät?! Das Mittagessen haben wir verpasst...“  
„Ich würde eher sagen, bald ist es Zeit für die 'Bescherung'.“, warf Sides grinsend ein. Da hatte er recht, schließlich war es inzwischen schon fünf Uhr. Rechnete man das etwas spätere Frühstück und das Schmücken mit ein, hatten wir mehr als vier Stunden gebraucht. Zwar hatten wir nicht die ganze Zeit geplant, aber gut die Hälfte schon.  
„Ja...“, erwiderte ich lachend, und ergänzte gleich darauf: „Dann sollten wir mal unsere Geschenke unter den Baum legen, sonst kommen wir wirklich noch zu spät.“ Letztendlich schaffte ich es, gut ein drittel der Geschenke zu nehmen, ohne sie zu zerquetschen oder fallen zu lassen, was nicht gerade einfach war.

Wir waren tatsächlich die letzten, die im Rec.-Room ankamen. Alle anderen waren schon da, und unter dem Baum stapelte sich ein riesiger Berg Geschenke. Ich hatte wirklich Zweifel, ob unsere da noch Platz finden würden, aber es ging.  
Kaum waren wir fertig, entdeckte uns Jazz: „Da seid ihr ja! Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet!“ Er klang ähnlich aufgeregt, wie ich mich zugegebenermaßen fühlte.  
„Haben noch was geplant.“, erklärte ich leise, hielt ihm einen Datachip hin und bat ihn: „Kannst du das unauffällig unter die Musik mischen, und uns vorwarnen, wenn du es nach der Bescherung abspielst? Ist kein Streich, versprochen.“ Er musterte mich, versuchte wohl herauszufinden, ob ich das ernst meinte. Nun, zum Glück meinte ich es komplett ernst.  
„Geht klar.“, erwiderte er dann leise, wieder lachend. Der ernste Moment war vorbei. „Aber jetzt muss ich erst mal einen gewissen SIC aus seinem Büro holen...“ Damit verschwand er. Verwirrt sah ich mich um, und tatsächlich, besagter Mech fehlte wirklich noch!  
„Was meinst du, was braucht es wohl, um Prowl zu überzeugen...“, fragte Sides, der wohl zum selben Schluss gekommen war wie ich. „Die beiden sind doch...“  
„Hör' auf!“, fuhr ich ihm ins Wort und verzog das Gesicht. Ich wusste, dass die zwei in einer Beziehung waren, aber mehr wollte ich dann wirklich nicht wissen. „Ehrlich, konzentrieren wir uns lieber auf was wichtigeres, zum Bespiel auf die Geschenke!“  
Und, wie auf's Stichwort, ging es dann auch tatsächlich los. Es war ein riesiges Durcheinander, bis wir uns darauf einigen konnten, dass immer nur ein Geschenk auf einmal geöffnet werden durfte, und zwar im Bio Mode, damit nichts kaputt ging.  
Es waren sehr viele Geschenke, weshalb es wohl gut war, dass wir schon kurz nach fünf angefangen hatten. Lustigerweise war es recht ausgeglichen, auch wenn die Geschenke zufällig gewählt wurden, bekam nie einer zwei hintereinander.  
Je mehr Zeit verging, ohne dass ich etwas bekam, umso aufgeregter, aber auch ärgerlicher wurde ich. Zwar wusste ich, dass da auch was für mich dabei war, aber trotzdem... Demzufolge war ich dann richtig aufgeregt, als ich endlich etwas bekam. Ein flaches, rechteckiges Paket, dessen Form mich vage an die eines Datapads erinnerte.  
Und ich behielt recht: Es war ein Datapad! Aber kein leeres, das wäre doch ziemlich sinnlos gewesen. Doch... was konnte auf einem Datapad schon groß drauf sein? Neugierig, und auch ein wenig verwirrt schaltete ich es an, und...  
Das Quietschen, das mir entwischte, würde ich für alle Ewigkeiten leugnen. Nein, ich hatte nicht gequietscht. Okay... doch, hatte ich. Aber es war auch verständlich. Auf dem Datapad waren nämlich Pläne gespeichert, die ich sofort als Altmode-Specs erkannte. Ich würde einen Altmode bekommen! Endlich durfte ich einen Altmode scannen! ENDLICH!!!!! Ich drehte fast durch vor Freude!  
„Gefällt es dir?“, fragte Optimus in die Stille hinein, die mein Quietschen ausgelöst hatte. Ich sah von dem Datapad auf und grinste ihn an.  
„Natürlich gefällt es mir!“, rief ich. „Darauf habe ich schon so lange gewartet! Jetzt bekomme ich endlich meinen eigenen Altmode!“ Immer noch grinsend lief ich auf ihn zu und schlang meine Arme um ihn, im Bio Mode war das ja um einiges einfacher.  
Nach einer kurzen, überraschten Pause erwiderte er meine Umarmung und sagte leise: „Schön, dass ich dir eine Freude machen konnte.“ Zur Antwort drückte ich ihn nur noch fester.

Die restliche Bescherung verging schneller, als ich gedacht (und gehofft) hatte. Ich hatte, ganz wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte, noch viele andere Sachen geschenkt bekommen, aber wenn ich ehrlich war, übertraf keines das erste.  
Wir aßen zu Abend, und währenddessen lief leise Weihnachtsmusik.  
Als von Jazz dann der Comm. ::Das nächste ist es.:: kam, dauerte es ein paar Sekunden, bis mir einfiel, was er damit meinte. Dann aber suchte ich Blickkontakt zu Sunny und Sides, uns wie wir uns abgestimmt hatten, gingen wir zu unterschiedlichen Ecken des Rec.-Rooms.  
Und wie versprochen, kam dann das Lied, oder eher Instrumental.

Am Kamin,  
sitzen wir beim warmen Feuerschein.

Das war Sunny. Er konnte überraschend gut singen, und seine Stimme passte auch noch ziemlich gut zu diesem Part. Verwirrung breitete sich aus, aber zum Glück unterbrach uns niemand. Wir hatten das den ganzen Nachmittag lang geübt...

Singt mit uns heut' Weihnachtslieder,  
unter dem Tannenbaum.

Und hier kam der Teil, wo ich dann einstimmte. Nebenbei wunderte ich mich schon, wie lange sie brauchen würden, um einzustimmen, schließlich hatten wir ja allen den Text geschickt, und die Melodie war der Schlüssel...

Unser Bauch ist voll.  
Ja, das Essen war toll.

So stimmte jetzt auch Sides mit ein, während sich alle immer zwischen uns drehten, und uns abwechselnd ansahen. Langsam begann ich, mir Sorgen zu machen. Der nächste Teil war einfach nicht gut ohne mehr Stimmen...

Doch was wäre das bloß für ein Weihnachten wohl  
ohne Freunde, Familie, und diejen'gen, die man liebt?  
Liebe füllt die Luft, und Weihnachtsduft,  
wie schön, dass es das Weihnachtsfest gibt.

Pünktlich aber dann zum Refrain mischten sich andere Stimmen in unsere. Ich erkannte die Stimmen von Optimus, Jazz, Blaster und noch einigen anderen, obwohl sich ein paar noch heraushielten.  
Anscheinend hatten sie einfach nur auf den Refrain gewartet! Ich konnte nicht anders, und lächelte erleichtert.

Was besond'res unter'm Tannenast,  
wir hoffen, dass es dir auch passt.

Bei diesem Teil waren wir drei dann wieder alleine, was irgendwie auch passte. Das Original wurde an dieser Stelle ja auch nur von wenigen gesungen.

Ich wünsche mir was, was euch glücklich macht!

Und dann rief Jazz den nächsten Satz dazwischen. Wäre eigentlich mein Part gewesen, aber zumindest passte es zum Text, und kam echt gut rüber.

Doch das macht noch keine verzauberte Nacht...

Grinsend stimmte ich zusammen mit Sunny und Sides wieder ein. Das machte noch viel mehr Spaß als ich eigentlich gedacht hatte, so zusammen zu singen. Unsere (zugegebenermaßen seltenen) Karaokeabende waren nichts dagegen!  
Und dann kam der letzte Refrain, bei dem noch einmal alle mit einstimmten. Sogar diejenigen, die beim ersten Refrain nicht mitgesungen hatten (namentlich zum Beispiel Prowl, der überraschend gut sang).

Es sind Freunde, Familie, und diejen'gen, die man liebt.  
(Die man so liebt...)  
Liebe füllt die Luft, und Weihnachtsduft,  
wie schön, dass es das Weihnachtsfest gibt.  
Denn Freundschaft und Liebe,  
es macht das Weihnachtsfest  
(Weihnachtsfest)  
so wunderbar!

Der letzte Teil des Liedes ging fast nahtlos in Lachen über. Dieses Weihnachtsfest war bisher der beste Teil der Kultur der Menschen, soviel stand fest! Familie, Geschenke, zusammen sein... Wen kümmerte es da schon groß, dass wir keine 'normale' Familie waren? Mal im Ernst, normal ist doch langweilig.  
Jetzt freute ich mich schon besonders darauf, mit Optimus in den Urlaub zu fahren, den Sunny, Sides und ich ihm geschenkt hatten. Er hatte es auch wirklich nötig...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=matIE52Zmgw
> 
> Das ist der Link zu dem Lied, was ich genutzt habe. Passt eigentlich gut, oder?

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank übrigens an Nikkie2010! Du bist die erste, die mir Kudos gegeben hat. Hoffentlich gefällt dir diese Story auch so gut. Als kleines Dankeschön würde ich dir gerne einen OS schreiben, wenn ich kann. Ich hab bloß noch nicht so ganz raus, wie man hier zu anderen Kontakt aufnimmt... Falls du das hier liest und es weist, kannst du es mir dann zeigen?


End file.
